En algún sitio
by KitsukyR
Summary: Ella se fue, él era un perdedor y su vida era un completo desastre. EdwardxWinry, universo alterno.


Odio.

Si él fuera a dar una charla al respecto, ¿qué podría decir? Una risa sarcástica como respuesta es una opción. ¿Por qué? Ah, sí. Porque Edward Elric es una persona que odia muchísimas cosas. Tantas, que, de hecho; podría hacer una lista. ¡UNA LISTA! Nunca lo había pensado. Podría servirle en algún momento de aburrimiento, también. ¿Quién sabe? En fin. Lo importante, o "importante" ahora o lo que MÁS odiaba en este preciso instante era… el calor. Es decir, si él fuese Diós (o algo parecido a ello) jamás hubiese inventado algo tan agobiante como la estación de verano. A él le gustaba el invierno, las bufandas, las camperas y los guantes lo ponían ¿de buen humor? (o algo cercano a eso). Caminar con el viento frío en su cara le quitaba esa mirada de desagrado que siempre poseía por (casi) cualquiera cosa que le pasaba, le cambiaba el humor en un segundo y de repente una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Sí, el invierno era una buena estación. Lástima que Edward tuvo que despertarse transpirado, con todo su cabello lacio tapándolo en su cara, despertándose rápidamente en boxers y recordando algo que hubiese preferido olvidar al ver la ventana de su habitación: "¿Verano…?" dijo casi en susurros y frunciendo el ceño. Él simplemente… odiaba su apestosa vida.

_Tock Tock _

El chico de ojos dorados escuchó un ruido en la puerta de su casa. Él suspiró pesadamente. Para empeorar la situación, alguien se arriesgaba a molestarlo. En SU casa. Sabiendo el mal humor que él poseía. ¿La gente simplemente era estúpida?

_Tock Tock _

"Otra vez…" pensó el rubio, con bronca. Lentamente se levantó de su cama, y sin molestarse en cambiarse caminó hacia la puerta en bóxer, y antes de abrirla preguntó casi entre gritos. -¿Quién es?-

-¡Soy yo!- respondió una voz que cuando Edward escuchó, rápidamente su mirada cambió por una de alegría. Por una de las pocas cosas en este mundo que le daba alegría. Y rápidamente, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados mientras se despeinaba sin interés y se adentraba en la casa hacia la cocina, tomando un vaso y llenándolo con agua que salía de la canilla del lavabo.

-Esperaba un "adoro cuando me visitas, querido hermanito" pero creo que eso está bien de todas formas- Respondió el joven con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Lo miró a Edward: era un completo y absoluto desastre. Si los mirabas a ambos, la diferencia era clarísima. Alphonse era encantador. Tenía un toque de sencillo que lo hacía ser más especial, lo cual era algo muy irónico. Su cabello era de color castaño claro y corto, lo acompañaba unos grandes y bellísimos ojos color verde que podrían conquistar a cualquier mujer que él quisiera, y lo más importante… tenía más vestimenta encima además que unos boxers.

-¿Tienes sed, hambre? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Al?-

Su hermano menor lo miró y rió a causa de aquello al mirarlo. –Niisan, ¿tienes algo que puedas ofrecer además de agua?-

El muchacho de ojos dorados lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante. –¡Para tu información, tengo…!-

Alphonse se cruzó de brazos. –Cerveza no cuenta.-

Edward sencillamente se calló y no soltó una palabra de su boca durante unos varios segundos. Luego sonrió nerviosamente.

-Niisan, no puedes seguir viviendo de esta manera.-

-¡No exageres, Al!- exclamó el rubio yendo hacia su habitación y tomando la primera camisa a su alcance, al mismo tiempo que se la colocaba y sentía como su hermano menor caminaba detrás suyo sin intención de dejarlo en paz.

-¡No exagero!- continuó regañándolo mientras que Edward terminaba de vestirse con un pantalón largo sin intención de escucharlo. -¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN ÉSTA CASA!-

De repente, unos ojos dorados se encontraron con unos verdes.

Furiosos. Incrédulos de que haya tenido el valor de decir una cosa como esa, en frente de él.

Luego de unos segundos esquivó la mirada de su hermano menor, observando el suelo.

-¿Qué dices, Al?- titubeó él con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando evitar lo que siempre intentaba cada vez que veía a su hermanito menor. Esa misma, maldita, estúpida e incómoda conversación.

-Niisan.- él dijo en suspiros, lentamente. Esperando mentalmente y casi milagrosamente que de una vez, sólo… lo aceptara. -Nada de esto está ayudándote.-

-Basta.- lo interrumpió. Edward no quería escucharlo, por lo tanto no quería entenderlo, y definitivamente no quería pensar en eso, no otra vez.

-¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos?- preguntó dulcemente y con suma educación.

Un silencio se presentó en la habitación. Edward no se había movido un milímetro. Su hermano menor suspiró, agotado de vivir la misma escena sin sentir algún resultado positivo.

-Mírame a los ojos.- dijo una vez más, elevando un poco más alto su voz.

Otro silencio, una vez más.

-Ella ya no está aquí. Se fue.-

Sólo esas palabras fueron necesarias para que algo dentro de Edward se activara, una mezcla entre furia y tristeza se desató, y ahora sí que estaba observándolo. Se dio vuelta rápidamente para mirar a su hermano menor, tomándolo fuertemente de sus hombros y éste; lo miraba fijo. Ya había visto esa mirada antes, esa furia y tristeza mezcladas, así que no lo sorprendió. Ya se lo venía venir.

Al no estaba nervioso, sabía que el rubio no sería capaz de hacerle algún daño a él. No a su hermanito.

Y tenía razón.

Lentamente el muchacho de ojos dorados quitó sus manos de los hombros de Al, y las colocó en toda su cara tirándose hacia el suelo boca arriba.

-¿Me odias?- habló el joven de ojos dorados, de repente; luego de un largo y difícil silencio entre ambos jóvenes.

Al levantó una ceja automáticamente por su pregunta. -¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Espera. ¿Por qué debería odiarte? Niisan, no te digo esto porque te odie. Te lo digo porque toda esta casa te recuerda a ella. Aún hay vestimenta que usó, maquillaje, cuadros… Sé que la amaste. Realmente lo sé. Pero nada de esto te hace bien ni física ni mentalmente. Sobre todo mentalmente… Tienes que seguir adelante. Es difícil, yo lo entiendo, pero…-

-Perdedor.-

Unos ojos verdes lo miraron. -¿Qué?-

-Soy un perdedor como hermano mayor. Mírate. Tú dándome consejos sobre ¿como "rearmar" mi vida? Soy un perdedor, Al.-

Y de repente, Alphonse sintió una gran montaña caer sobre su espalda. Y no era para nada agradable.

-¡No lo eres! ¡No digas eso, porque son puras mentiras!-

De repente, los ojos dorados de Edward se abrieron en la sorpresa al recapacitar en algo.

-Espera.- dijo rápidamente, levantándose del frío suelo y señalando a Al con el dedo índice mientras que éste lo observaba, extrañado mientras continuaba intentando reanimar el estado de ánimo del rubio que pensaba estaba perdido.

-¿Q..qué?-

-Estás tramando algo, ¿verdad?- lo acusó sin vueltas.

Unos ojos verdes pestañaron varias veces. Por la sorpresa. Por el miedo. Pero por sobre todo, por sentirse que había sido totalmente descubierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- disimuló el castaño, observando hacia otro costado.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?- habló el rubio elevando su voz.

-Bueno… eso es depende… digamos… ¿qué harás hoy a las nueve de la noche?- preguntó el castaño sonriendo amigablemente. Edward lo miró. Seguía sin entender.

-¿Qué haré?- el rubio sonrió sarcásticamente. ¿ÉL? ¿A LA NOCHE? Eso sí que era un buen chiste. Edward Elric no salía a la noche. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Un par de veces Roy había querido invitarlo a esos bares donde él y sus amigos iban, pero eso nunca terminaba bien. Edward sencillamente odiaba ese tipo de lugares. También estaba su hermano menor. Sí. Alphonse lo invitó… bueno, OBLIGÓ un par de veces a tener un par de cenas con él y su novia Mei, ¿pero cuál era el sentido? –No haré nada, pero… hoy no me siento de humor para ir a comer contigo y con Mei, Al. Lo siento.-

-No dije nada sobre Mei…- respondió el castaño, sonriendo levemente.

El joven de cabellos dorados se quedó observándolo. Y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿A dónde estás esperando que yo vaya, entonces?-

-Bueno… Sabes, ha pasado un largo tiempo.-

Edward frunció el ceño. –Eso creo. ¿Y?-

-Yo, Mei y los demás creemos que es tiempo de que conozcas a alguien.-

De repente, el muchacho de ojos dorados tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Alguien? ¿A qué te refieres con "alguien"?-

-Tú sabes… alguien.-

Entonces, Edward lo entendió.

Y no le gustó. Ni siquiera un poquito.

-¡OLVÍDALO!- gritó rápidamente el rubio sin pensarlo y se levantó intentando caminar hacia… hacia… ¡No importaba! ¡Sólo tenía que irse! Lejos, MUY lejos de allí. Aunque le resultó un poco complicado, cuando su hermano menor lo tomó del brazo sin dejarle mucha salida.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ni siquiera la has visto!-

-¡No necesito hacerlo! ¡No quiero! ¡HAZLE CASO A TU HERMANO MAYOR Y SUELTAME!- se quejó Edward enfurecido al ver que Alphonse no hacía caso a lo que el rubio le pedía a los gritos.

-Niisan, sólo te estoy pidiendo que te des una oportunidad. ¡UNA! ¡Si realmente te das cuenta que esta chica TAMPOCO es para ti, entonces dejaré de conseguirte citas!-

Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en los labios del rubio y miró a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué dijiste?...-

Alphonse suspiró, soltándolo. –Lo que escuchaste. Pero SÓLO si vas y te quedas mínimo hasta que terminen la cena. Si después de eso te das cuenta que no te atrae PARA NADA, prometo no molestarte más.-

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos del mayor de los Elric. -¿Lo prometes?-

-Puedes confiar en mí.- suspiró el castaño. Edward sonrió feliz ante eso, lo cual consideró como una victoria personal.

-Vas a arrepentirte, ¡no lo olvides, Al!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aclaraciones: **

_*__**Niisan: Hermano mayor**_

¡Holaaaaa! Tanto tiempo que no escribo ;w;. ¿Por qué tuve tan abandonado? Bueno, por distintas cuestiones. Inspiración, sin ganas (?), problemas de tiempo (¡SOBRE TODO ESO!) y encima les traigo una historia nueva XD. A los que siguen "Paraíso", estoy escribiendo la otra parte, OBVIAMENTE, pero quiero que quede perfecto o MASO MENOS ACEPTABLE, así que trataré de escribir varios y ver con cual me quedo… bueno, creo que hacía mucho no escribía tanto amor fraternal entre Edward y Al, (Y ENCIMA ESTÁ CON MEI EN ESTA HISTORIA, WTF!) y bueno, obviamente la pareja de esta historia serán Edward y Winry así que no se preocupen por este primer capítulo jajaja. Disculpen si no les gustó, recién lo terminé y casi ni lo revisé… espero que les guste, sino las críticas son bien recibidas . Y si les gustó, también! JAJAJ. En fin, me dejo de hablar porque sino me pongo súper insoporable. Ya saben, viva el Edowin, vivan ustedes, viva la vida, vivan las letras (?)

Los quiere, con mucho amor; Kitsu.


End file.
